dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Valuables
Tables Once we get to this point, I think it would be a good idea to make three separate tables: One for valuables that are only good for reselling, one for Enemy Research items, and one for the things that can be used for the Requisition quests. -- 21:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :I've moved the creature research items to the creature research page. Seemed the right thing to do instead of duplicating the info--Ness csr (talk) 03:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Important The fleshing out of the above proposed list would be a huge boon to many players. There is very little solid info out there. : Indeed. I'm still not really sure how creature research items function or what the benefits are of using them. -- 22:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I think the research adds increased damage against that type of creature (but only after you turn in a certain amount). I.e. dragonling and dragon count towards "dragons". Also, cannot confirm it 100% yet, but if you open codex and look at the overview of creatures, you can see some kind of a tracker bar. For some, it is half-filled, for some dark/empty, for some it doesnt show at all. If this is an indication of how many research items you need to turn in, then it looks as if the non-visible bar is indication that you have researched creature, the empty bar is that you havent done anything yet, and half full is research in progress. This is how it looks like in my codex - Kewpies (talk) 21:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ohh, I didn't even notice those bars before. Do the codex entries update after collecting research on them? (I had to stop tracking codex entry locations and updates after I realized I was spending more time recording them than playing the actual game.) -- 22:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::: Yes, and it looks like this: (it was the file i intended to show above also, but uploaded wrong one) Kewpies (talk) 22:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Location I'm tracking the location of all the valuables I find, and I can't tell if the "junk" items can potentially be found in all locations, or just some. At the moment, what I'm doing is if I find an item in more than 3 different locations, I'm just noting "Random loot found throughout the game." (Admittedly, I pretty much jut picked that number arbitrarily, so I'm flexible on it.) Requisition items do seem to be found only in certain places, but not necessarily in the location where the requisition is obtained. Also, for the items used in requisitions, I think it would be a good idea to not only state the name of the requisition quest it's for, but also the name of the item that it's used to create (such a Murder Knife, Venom, etc) -- 02:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Icons Great work getting all these pages up and running! For future reference, I've started uploading the valuables icons and they can be found in Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition valuables icons. 01:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : Fantastic! With these icons and Mostlyautumn's helpful list, we are definitely making progress! -- 01:34, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Yay! 02:02, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Looks like we're still missing the ring icon, used for Silver Ring (Inquisition), among others. And the book icon for Crude Herb Manual. -- 01:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::: There's also separate icons for Ancient Penal Bracelet, Chantry Candle Stub, Ornate Silver Necklace, Specialist Crest, and Spider Eggs. --N00bKing (talk) 22:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) A Single Gold Ring Can anyone confirm that A Single Gold Ring is an actual item in the game? I have suspicions that it somehow relates to Gold Ring (Inquisition), because there are 2 Gold Rings in the game and one of them has a description of "A Single Gold Ring".--N00bKing (talk) 22:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : A Single Gold Ring and two Gold Rings are three different item assets in the game files. 22:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Out of curiosity, would it be possible to list all 3 ItemID's here? I would appreciate it. --N00bKing (talk) 00:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::* 8453FED5BC1FF2EEE2FD60F18D059B80 - DA3/Equipment/Items/Valuables/Tier1/valuable_One_Ring ("Gold Ring") :::* D89FB71E26C6347EE84328C72C543BEF - DA3/Equipment/Items/Valuables/Tier1/valuable_Single_Ring ("A Single Gold Ring") :::* 8E5F0C89B3CAFA4D06715295DCA67710 - DA3/Equipment/Items/Valuables/Tier4/valuable_Gold_Ring ("Gold Ring") ::: 06:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ah, that's interesting. I appreciate you posting that. Thanks. --N00bKing (talk) 10:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm always confused about a lot of these items found in game and are very hesitant about selling them in case they are needed for a quest. For example if something is a "valuable" and I can sell it, then why are vendors selling them?